Hydrocarbon producing wellbores typically require verification of the integrity of the wellbore structure for commissioning, during extended operation, and for decommissioning purposes. Particularly for decommissioning of offshore wells, it is of high interest to verify the integrity of the wellbore-to-formation boundary to ensure that the offshore well can be effectively plugged and abandoned. Thus, the integrity of wellbore-to-formation boundary needs to be verified before a plug and abandon operation can begin. For example, this may include verifying that there are no significant channel defects in the cement structure of the wellbore. Typically, as first inspection step, the production tubing is removed before the integrity of a wellbore can be measured using conventional inspection tools. The production tubing removal process, which may include the removal of 10,000 feet of tubing, is time consuming and costly. Furthermore, integrity inspection of multi-barrier wellbores with multiple cement annuli can be very challenging when using conventional inspection tools.